


Fluffy Days Gone By

by Roosterteethlover



Series: Fluffy moments [22]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, It's all adorable I promise, Tickle Fights, Tickling, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24247513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roosterteethlover/pseuds/Roosterteethlover
Summary: Ozma is stuck in his study and bored beyond belief. What are his girls going to do to cheer him up?
Relationships: Ozma/Salem (RWBY)
Series: Fluffy moments [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564159
Kudos: 19





	Fluffy Days Gone By

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Now, let it be known that I do not condone Salems treatment of Ozma after they reunited. But, I also desperately needed more fluff with Ozma and his kids, and it turned into this. So... yeah.

Ozma sat in his study, looking over reports from his and Salems Generals on the front line. He hated this, he hated that they had to get their message across through bloodshed. But he trusted Salem, and if she believed this was the best way, then he would trust her, despite his own doubts about this method. She always had a good head on her shoulders, it was one of the things he loved about her. 

“Papa!” a tiny voice called as it’s equally tiny owner burst through his study door. “Come play with us!”

“Hello Petunia.” he said calmly, lifting his youngest daughter into his lap.

“Father! I’m so sorry! I tried to stop her but she’s too fast!” his oldest, cried upon entering his study.

He chuckled, taking her hand in his, “It’s alright Holly, I’m not upset.”

“Daddy!” his third oldest chirped as she too entered the room. “Why are you being boring in here?”

“Because I’m a grown up Poppy. Grown ups have to do boring stuff sometimes.” he chuckled, ruffling the girls hair.

“Then I hope we never grow up.” his second oldest and final child stated, as she too entered the room.

He laughed softly, “I hope the very same Maple.”

“Are these little rapscallions giving you trouble my love?” Salem smirked, leaning against the doorframe to his study.

“Never my sweet.” he smiled as Salem crossed the room and gave him a kiss, much to the apparent disgust of three of his children. Poppy was a self proclaimed romantic and dawwed at their kiss.

“Is something wrong little ones?” he grinned, pulling away from the kiss and giving his daughters a playful look.

Petunia, always the outspoken one, was the only one to answer. “Yeah! You and mama are gross!” 

“Gross?” Salem asked, a laugh finding its way into her voice. “What is so gross about true love?”

“That’s what I’ve been trying to tell them!” Poppy cried, throwing her hands up in the air. 

Ozma had to bite back a laugh and turned his attention to Petunia, “Do you really think kisses are gross?”

“Uh-huh! Super gross!” she said with all the seriousness a toddler could muster.

“Sooo, this is gross?” he grinned kissing her cheek, “Or this?” kissing her other cheek, “What about this?” kissing her forehead.

“Papaaa!” she giggled, wiggling in his grip.

“Petuniaaa!” he playfully mocked, wiggling two fingers into her sides, drawing bubbly high pitched giggles from the girl. 

“Hehehe papa! Nooo! Ahahah!” she giggled, pulling weakly at his hands and kicking her feet.

He chuckled and blew a little raspberry into her neck, “Papa yes! Is it so bad to want to hear my little girls giggles?” 

“Oh dear, Ozma, be careful I hear giggles are horribly contagious.” Salem said, picking Holly up and tickling her belly. Their eldest burst into giggles and batted at his wife's hand.

“Oh no!” Poppy cried, “Holly’s got the giggles!”

“Yes, and you’ll be next!” Ozma grinned evilly, wiggling a hand towards the pink clad girl. She squealed and darted to her younger sister grabbing her hand.

“We need to run! We'll get the giggles!” she said, dragging her sister out of the room. 

“Shall we?” Salem asked, putting Holly back down and giving Ozma a knowing look.

“We shall.” he grinned back, getting up from his chair and placing Petunia on the ground.

And thus the four gave chase to the other girls, laughter and mirth ringing through the castle walls as the family played. Soon the girls were caught in their playroom, and the two elders quickly set about tickling their children to oblivion.

“I’ll save you Maple!” Ozma heard Petunia cry before tiny fingers were wiggling into his underarm. He laughed and brought his arm down, the other arm reaching to grab the toddler. He was intercepted by another set of little hands clawing at his ribs, his laughter grew and he rolled to his side to escape the ticklish sensations. 

“Daddies got the giggles!” Maple sing-songed, poking Ozma’s ribs repeatedly. Petunia quickly clambered onto Ozma’s waist and clawed at his belly, sending Ozma into a flurry of giggles and snorts. 

“GIHIHIRLS! WAIT! HAHAHA!” he pleaded, rocking side to side in an attempt to get his youngest off him. 

“Well well, it seems you found your father’s greatest weakness.” he heard Salem say coyly. “But do you know his worst spot?”

All the girls stared at their mother with rapt attention, “No.” Maple said, briefly pausing in her rib poking.

“Salem…” he said with a warning tone, before giggling when his youngest poked his belly.

“Well girls, your father's worst spot is…” Salem’s hand drifted from his chest down to his stomach, past his hips and knees, until they reached his feet. She took off his shoes and socks and he gave her a pleading look, one she smirked to in reply. “Here.” and she scrabbled her nails up and down his soles, making Ozma shriek and kick. But Poppy settled herself just above his knees effectively stopping his kicking attempts.

“SA-AHAHA-SALEM! NOHOHO! PLEASE! NOT THEHEHERE! HAHAHAHA!” he yowled, tossing his head back and forth as his wife mercilessly tickled his worst spot. 

Salem chuckled and began tickling his toes, “Yes here.” she teased before looking at their children, “Girls, why are you all just sitting there? Aren’t you going to help me? It’s not like this is his only tickle spot.”

That set the beginning of Ozma’s undoing, Petunia was clawing and poking his belly and ribs, Maple was attacking his underarms neck and ears, Poppy was squeezing his knees, and Holly had managed to lift his arms above his head and was sitting on his wrists effectively trapping him. He was stuck, being tickled out of his mind by his family. He wasn’t even upset about it, he was having fun despite the torture and he could always get them back later. For now he was just going to laugh as his girls tickled him silly.

“AAAAAHAHAHA! GIRLS! HAHAHAH PLE-AH-PLEASE! IT TICAAAHAHA! IT TICKLEEHEHES! STOHOHOP!” he howled, tears of mirth forming his eyes.

“Oh it tickles?” Salem taunted, poking randomly at the bottoms of his feet, “I thought you were laughing at that joke I told you the other day. Silly me.”

“Papa’s more ticklish than me!” Petunia giggled, having managed to get her hands under his shirt and was tickling his bare belly.

“Dear heart he’s more ticklish than anyone in Remnant.” Salem replied cheekily.

“I WILL HAHAHAHA I WILL GET YOHOHOHU BACK FOR THIS! HAHAHA!” Ozma swore through his laughter.

“Sure, but for now coochie coochie coo! We’re gonna tickle you silly my love!” his wife teased, spidering her fingers all over his feet and toes. 

“Yeah! Coochie coochie coo daddy!” Poppy grinned, scribbling her fingers under his knees.

Petunia giggled, “Mama! Watch, papa does this a lot!” and she took a deep breath and blew a big raspberry directly over Ozma’s belly button. 

Ozma shrieked and bucked his hips, sending his youngest sprawling on the ground. Holly went to check on her and this felt his upper body free, so he grabbed Poppy and tossed her onto a pile of pillows to the side. Then he moved forward and pushed Salem back, pinning her to the ground and allowing his giggles to subside. Before any of the girls could converge on him again he used his magic to lift them into the air, so that he could focus on the beautiful woman below him. 

“Are you ready for my revenge love?” he teased, one hand taking Salem’s wrists and trapping them above her head. 

“Now Ozma, we can talk about this.” she pleaded, wiggling in her husband's grip.

“Well of course we can.” he grinned, his free hand already moving to her worst spot.

Salem started giggling, despite the fact that he wasn’t yet touching her. “Ozma. Ozma wait! OzmAAAAAHAHA! WAHAHAHAIT! AHAHAHA! IEEEEHEHE I’M SORRY! AAHAHA!” she screeched as he dug his fingers into her hip. 

He chuckled and leaned down, blowing a raspberry into her other hip. She shrieked and wriggled in his grip finally getting free, but it did nothing as she could only bat at his hands and push his head. He didn’t let up, now digging both hands into her hips and blowing raspberries into her bellies. 

“Tell me, does this tickle? Or are you just laughing at a joke I made the other day?” he teased spidering a hand up and down Salem's side. 

“OZMAHAHA! AHAHAHA! PLEASE! HAHAHA *snort* HAHA!” Salem howled squirming and slapping at him.

“My my! It has been sometime since I heard you snort like that!” he chuckled, “It’s still as adorable now as it was the first time I heard it.” 

Salem only laughed, tears of mirth forming in her eyes. This was when Ozma decided to let up, he wasn’t a monster after all. He scooted back from his wife as she caught her breath and lowered their children back to the ground. 

“Are you ok darling?” he chuckled, wrapping his arms around his knees.

“I’m fine.” she panted through her residual giggles, sitting up and taking Holly and Poppy into her arms. “Now what should we do with these little ones?”

Ozma grinned and grabbed Maple and Petunia, “What should we do indeed.”

“Noo!” Petunia argued, wriggling in Ozma’s grip. “We were already tickled!”

“But you can never get enough tickles sweet pea.” Ozma chirped, kissing her on the head. “But you make a good point. We’ll let you go, for now.” he released the girls and settled back against the wall.

Salem rolled her eyes at him but released the other two and leaned back against the other wall. They watched for a time as their daughters played and laughed, simply enjoying the time spent with their daughters. He caught Salem’s eye and playfully stuck his tongue out at her, making her giggle and follow suit adding a little raspberry to it. He smiled and scooted over to her, setting himself next to her and placing a kiss on her temple when she placed her head on his shoulder and squeezing her hand when she intertwined their fingers.

“I love you.” she said, nuzzling into him slightly.

“I love you too.” he responded, brushing a stray hair out of her face.

Salem sighed and closed her eyes, “I’m so happy to have you with me, I don't know where'd I’d be without you.”

“I know the feeling. You are the light of my life, you know that?” he asked, resting his cheek on her head.

She chuckled softly, “And you are mine my love.” She turned her head and kissed him, something he gladly reciprocated.

“Ewww! Their kissing again!” Petunia cried.

Ozma chuckled and stood, “Yes, and now I’m gonna kiss you all over your face! Come over here you little troublemaker!” 

She squealed and ran as he chased her around the room, the other girls joining it to try and hold him back. He laughed heartily as he played with his daughters, this wasn’t quite the life he had envisioned for himself and Salem. But he wouldn’t trade it for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! If you have any requests or prompts for something you would like to see me write, then just comment below or send me and ask @collectingsoarechangemadeeasy on Tumblr! I only ask that it's RWBY related and SFW and I promise I'll get to it as soon as I can. have a lovely day you guys!


End file.
